Disobedience
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My first Walking Dead fiction. What if Morgan was a young woman and she is troubled by her past? Can Eastman help her? Female Morgan/Eastman
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm only writing this, cause I find John Carroll Lynch, very hot.

She had been surviving on her own for almost two years. Before the world went bad, she was a quiet and shy 18 year old. Then shortly after the world went bad, she watched as she lost her mother, and become a walking dead. She was left to look after her little brother and forced to get tough. She had to learn, how fend off the walking dead, and find places to survive for a few days. But then, she lost her little brother, who was eaten by her walking dead mother, just a few months after it all happened.

Now alone, the secluded lifestyle, has left her a bit paranoid. She lost her family and she's alone. She watched them die and her mentality is not the same. But, this did not stop her, from killing walkers out of frustration. But, her sanity was getting to the point, where she was killing everyone in sight and being hostile. She was clearing, as she called it. She maybe 5'2" and 20 years old, but she got tough and could handle herself very well. But, for how long? This killing spree happens, everytime she closes her eyes, and sees her family die over and over again.

One day, she's going through the woods and killing walkers, and hears the fainting bleats of a goat. She walks toward the noise, notices a very nice cabin, and carefully approaches the goat with her gun. She is started when she hears someone calling out to her from a distance. She aims her gun, to wherever she heard the voice, and fires. She probably missed, so she approaches the cabin and tries to find a way in, but all doors appear locked. The voice is asking to reason with her, but she doesn't listen. The moment she turns her head, she is knocked on her back. She looks up, noticing a very tall and lumbering man, before he knocks her out with his staff.

When she comes around, she opens her eyes, and sees a plate of food in front of her. She sits up, looks around, and sees the same lumbering man, who looks over to her. Clearly, she is also in some sort of cage.

Eastman: What's your name?

Morgan: Kill me.

Eastman: That's a stupid name. It's dangerous. You should change it.

Morgan: Kill me. (shouts) Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!

The man sighs and approaches her. He says nothing, as he throws her a book, through the bars of her confinement. She looks down at it and it reads "The Art of Peace", then looks back at him.

Morgan: Please kill me.

Eastman: My name's Eastman.

The man is distracted, by faint noise outside, and goes out the front door. She him talk to his goat.

Eastman: It's okay, Tabitha.

Morgan looks out the window, in her cell, and sees this Eastman kill off a walker. Then she watches him as he carefully drags the body off. A couple hours later, Morgan is eating her food, that Eastman prepared for her. She looks over Eastman, who had just came in the cabin, with his goat. He had made a wooden pin for it. After Eastman puts the goat, in the pin, he approaches the cell.

Eastman: You shot at me and I fed you. Please don't hurt my goat. Goodnight.

It was clearly nighttime and Morgan was feeling restless. The next morning, Morgan is looking out the window, and sees Eastman working with his staff, from a distance. She is curious to what he is doing. The next day, she looks out her window, and sees Eastman killing a walker, with his staff and dragging the body away.

Now, she is eating, and watching Eastman in the kitchen. Looks like he is trying to make cheese, but it tastes bad, and he spits it out in disgust.

Eastman: Oh, that is terrible.

She giggles a bit. That kinda lightened her day. That evening, looking out her window, she sees him working with his staff again. The next day, she looks over at the kitchen, and sees him slicing some cucumbers. He finally engages her in a conversation.

Eastman: I just wanted to wait a little while before we talked. I'm from Atlanta. I'm a forensic psychiatrist. The state employed me to determine if certain people, who did very bad things, would do them again if they were released from prison. That was my job. Now, I live here. Because the state of the state and the whole world. What did you do or what do you do now?

He asks as he eats a slice of cucumber.

Morgan: I clear.

Eastman: What does that mean?

Morgan: Walkers, people, anything that gets anywhere near me, I kill 'em. I clear.

Eastman: Why?

Morgan: Because that's why I'm still here.

Eastman: Well, that's the biggest load of crap, I ever heard.

As she looked away, Eastman brings her a tray of food, sliding it under the door of her cell.

Eastman: Here's your lunch.

Morgan looks over down at her food, then back to looking out the window. The next day, she is looking to escape out her window, while Eastman is out, but fails when she sees Eastman coming back. He comes in and approaches the cell with his staff.


	2. Chapter 2

Eastman: It's PTSD. You've been through a trauma, right?

Morgan: You see that blood on the end of my stick? At the sharp end? That was from two men. Father and son, maybe. That was the day before I came here. Maybe it was the same day. I don't remember. That's what I did. That's what I do.

Eastman: You killed a lot of people?

Morgan: Yes.

Eastman: Were they threatening or attacking you?

Morgan: Not all of them.

Eastman: You save anyone? You saved people.

Morgan: Pointless acts. Everybody turns.

Eastman comes closer to the cell, coming face to face with her.

Eastman: Tell me. Where's there someone you loved? Boyfriend? Parents?

Morgan doesn't answer. Eastman continues, supporting himself on his staff.

Eastman: You loved them. You loved them a lot if you're like this. You saw it happen. That's how this started, right? It's all happening in your front of your eyes, over and over. You're body's here, but your mind is still there. It's like, no matter what you do, you can't get passed that moment. You can still feel it. I can assure you, that I can help you, my friend.

Morgan: I don't have any friends.

Eastman: Get to know me.

Morgan: I'm gonna kill you.

Eastman: Why?

Morgan: Because I have to clear.

Eastman: See, that's the thing. You don't. (scoffs) We're not built to kill. We're not. We can't be.

Morgan's eyes, follow Eastman, as he walks around and lectures.

Eastman: We feel. We're connected. You know, I interviewed over 825 people, who done terrible things. I've only met one evil person. Some of them were traumatized, like you, but they could heal. Some more, some less, but they can. We all can. I know it. It's all a circle and everything gets a return.

After taking a deep breath, he sighs and continues.

Eastman: The cell door is open, by the way. I'm not gonna hold you anymore. I can't stop you. Go, clear. Or stay, crash on the couch, and we'll try to find another way. And the door's been open all along.

Morgan steps closer to the door and opens it.

Eastman: You stay or you go. Those are your choices. I will not allow you to kill me.

First thing she does, after stepping out of the cell, is attack Eastman. She lunges at him, but he grabs her and throws her over to the couch. She gets up, lunges at him again, but he grabs her by the arm and manages to pin her down with his staff. He is a big guy. She's not getting up from this. But, she doesn't stop squirming, to get up from his hold.

He eventually let's go and rises to his feet. Angry, she rises to her feet.

Eastman: I gave you two choices.

Morgan charges at him, pushing him up against the cell bars. He slips, falls to the floor, with herself pinned on top of him and trying to strangle his neck, with her hands. Such a strong girl, for someone who can pin down a man, over six feet tall. He manages to fight her off and pins her to the floor. He is now on top of her. He was holding her down, trying to get her calm, and it works. She relaxes and he rises to his feet. Once he reaches for his staff, and approaches her while she's still on the ground, and shaken up.

Morgan: Kill me!

Eastman lowers his staff and backs away slowly.

Eastman: I gave you two choices. The door or the couch.

Feeling defeated, Morgan rises to her feet and goes right back into the cell, closing the door behind her. She sits on the floor and watches Eastman move closer to her. He propped the door back open, for her, but she closes it again after he walks away.

That night, Morgan still in her place, she looks over at Eastman in the kitchen. He is making dinner. Eastman opens up a conversation as she eats her leftover lunch.

Eastman: That was aikido. That's how I kicked your ass earlier. Well, that's how I redirected your ass. The people in prison I evaluated for the state, the stories I heard, the things these people did.

Eastman addresses as Morgan takes a sip from her mug. While she's sitting there, she continues to listen to him. He was once married and had two kids, but lost them. He hadn't explained why, but just just assumed he lost his family, the same way she lost hers.

Morgan: Your wife and your kids, they're dead?

Eastman didn't say anything and she started to feel sad for him. She knows what it's like to lose a family. He changes the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Eastman: It was aikido. It'll help. And you obviously need help if were gonna make this trip. Can't just be me and you to the end. You're a shit conversationalist and I can't make this trip by myself.

Morgan: A trip where?

Eastman ponders for a moment, before responding.

Eastman: I have no idea.

It wasn't long, before Eastman said "goodnight" and turned out the lights. As she laid there, in the dark, she thought about Eastman. She was starting to feel something for him. She hasn't had anyone, close to her, in almost two years. She could really use a companion.

As far as Eastman, as he lied in bed, he thought about Morgan. Just lying there and thinking, how can such a young and tiny woman, have so much strength in her. I mean, she managed to knock him to the floor, with such force and anger. Then he thought, such a pretty girl, to be dealing with too much trauma. He really wanted to help her.

The next morning, Morgan sat in her cell, and watched Eastman making cheese in the kitchen. It sounds like he almost got it right from the goat's milk.

Eastman: Where there's life, there's potential.

He said to himself. Then, he looks over to Morgan.

Eastman: I've been a vegetarian for a while, now. I was afraid that damn goat was gonna make me a vegan. I don't kill, but I'm not giving up on chocolate any time soon.

Morgan watches as Eastman approaches the cell, but only to take her breakfast tray. He notices the dessert left on her tray.

Eastman: You might notice, I'm not giving up on the Goo Goo Clusters. They're gonna remain on the menu. You should try one. They're good. Come on, you're alive. Live a little.

Eastman goes into the kitchen, to put the tray down, then comes back over to the cell to talk.

Eastman: We should go out. We got a lot here, but we should scavenge some things up for the trip. You coming?

Morgan says nothing in response, except blink. It wasn't like Eastman wasn't expecting an answer. She didn't talk much. Soon, she will open up to him.

Eastman: Will you watch Tabitha while I'm gone? Can you do that for me?

With no answer, Eastman sighs and leaves out the front door, along with his staff. Morgan then, rises to feet to look out the window, and watches as Eastman walks away with a small wagon. Bored, Morgan picks of the yellow book, "The Art of Peace", and reads the note that Eastman has left for her. It reads that "Aikido means not to kill, even the most evil person."

It was long, after she put the book down, and heard the panic bleating of the goat. She wanted to just sit there, and let the walkers get to it, but deep down, she didn't want to let down Eastman. She gets up, runs outside, and sees two walkers approaching the goat. Morgan goes after them, pushing them away, with her bare hands. Then, she finds an sharp object on the ground, and stabs them both in the head with it.

Morgan follows a path, eventually spotting Eastman in a makeshift graveyard, digging holes for the dead walkers. He notices her and says something to her.

Eastman: I see you found me.

Morgan: I just wanted to tell you, that I killed a couple of walkers, before they came after your goat.

Eastman: I thank you for saving my goat. It's progress.

Morgan changes the subject.

Morgan: So, what are you doing?

Eastman: I bury the dead. They once had names.

He says, as he gets up to pull out a wallet from a dead body, and shows the ID to Morgan. She watches him sit down, in a chair, and start carving on a piece of wood, using a knife. Just standing there, watching him, she starts having unwanted thoughts. She never had a boyfriend before, and thinking about the time he pinned her down, was giving her more unwanted thoughts. The thoughts of getting close to him. Very close. So her eyes wander, from the big shoes, up to his khaki pants, and buttoned blue shirt. It was unbuttoned, at the top, which gave a view of part of his chest. Then he was sweaty and rugged looking.

Thoughts aside, they barely know each other, but what if this is the only man she'll ever meet? Not that she was settling, cause he did appear to have some attractiveness to him. He's tall, pudgy, rugged, stocky and the baldness was growing on her. He even has a nice looking backside. He seems sweet and caring, and even though he put her in her place, she was feeling turned on by the roughness.

On the other hand, he was married, so he must be grieving. Well, it had to be a long time ago, which could be it was a while for him. Who knows. She is more eager to get to know him. Then walking back to his cabin, he stops by the shed, and gives her her stick back. This time, it's missing the pointy end, which he cut off and shows her.

Eastman: I fixed your spear.

It now looks like his staff, which she takes from him, giving her a nod of hope and kindness. She examines it and smiles back at him. The next day, she finally had a shower after so long, and is helping Eastman with his gardening of tomatoes. That same day, they're over by the lake, and he's teaching her a few aikido moves. Just the way, he uses his staff, was quite an amazing technique. She was going to learn this.

Eastman: It's about redirecting.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan: Evading.

Eastman: And actually caring about the welfare of your opponent.

Morgan: So, you have to care about yourself.

Eastman: You have to believe you life is precious, that all life is precious.

Morgan: You have to redirect those thoughts, the history that tells you otherwise.

She picked up her staff and copied from Eastman. She appeared to be a quick learner and was starting to feel at peace with herself.

Eastman: What we've done, we've done.

Morgan: We evade it by moving forward with a code to never do it again.

Eastman: To make up for it.

Morgan: To still accept what we were.

Morgan would train for days, with Eastman at her side, the ways of aikido. They would even stick fight, from time to time, but that's just part of the training.

Eastman: To accept everyone.

Morgan: To protect everyone.

They stop for a moment, to catch their breaths, leaning and being supported by their wooden staffs. They use this moment to get to know each other. Before she says anything, she examines him, from his feet and all the way up to his hazel eyes. Eyes so deep and alluring.

Morgan: Those eyes. So mysterious and alluring. Your face, so peaceful and exhausted.

Eastman: What are you trying to say?

Morgan: You tell me, since you can read people, so well.

Eastman: Over the last couple of weeks, of you examining me with your eyes, you compliments would suggest that you're phsyically attracted to me.

Morgan: I hope that isn't a problem. You're the first guy I've ever fallen for.

Eastman: But, we barely know each other, for you to have fallen for me.

Morgan: Well, I only know, what you told me so far. That, and the aikido lessons happen to be opening me up and bringing me closer to you.

Eastman sighs. He wasn't sure, on where to go from here, since Morgan opened up about her feelings for him. He kinda was expecting it, since it has been a while for him, and a part of him wants to move on from being widowed. So when he check out her athletic-toned figure, short black hair, dark eyes and brown skin, he was suddenly becoming aroused.

Eastman: (coughs) You know, we can continue this aikido lesson, or go back to the cabin. It is getting late, and I'll have to make sure Tabitha is in a safe place, so walkers won't get to her.

Morgan smiles, approaching Eastman closely, reaching up and touching his face. Caressing it, as if she's expecting her first kiss, from the older man. Eastman, already feeling aroused, looks down at her as her soft touch relaxes him. He smiles down at her, placing his right hand on her hip to pull her closer to his body. Saying anything, at this moment, would break the mood. But Eastman couldn't resist.

Eastman: How old are you?

Morgan: Twenty. Is that a problem?

The feel of his body against her, was making her aroused and even moist between her legs, as she felt something hard pressing into her stomach. Eastman was hard, and it was taking every bit of his will power, to not grind against her. But, the moment was feeling perfect. It has been three years, since his wife past, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold out.

Morgan: How big is it, Eastman?

Eastman: It feels big, doesn't it? Cause it is. Nine inches and as thick as my wooden staff.

Morgan: And just to let you know, I never been with a guy, this way. I hope that's not a problem, cause I don't have any experience.

Eastman could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. And he swears he's leaking pre-cum, out of sexual tension and excitement.

Eastman: Damn, Morgan. I don't think, I can wait, til we get back to the cabin.

He says, stepping back to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Even though they were outside, the moment felt perfect to Morgan. She strips out of her pants and cotton panties, feeling a tremble to her body, as Eastman sits on the ground and motions her to come closer. In his right hand, his hard cock, which is as big as he claimed it to me. Maybe even a tad bigger.

Eastman: I'll try and be careful with you.

She nervously straddles his lap, feeling his cock rub against moist pussy, and starts grinding against him. Their lips finally touch, but it's intense. Arms wrapped around eachother, tongues tasting each other's mouths. The kiss breaks, only for her to moan loudly, that she wanted him inside her. Then the positions switch. He rolls her, on her back, and penetrates his big cock inside her tight pussy. She tries not to scream, to avoid attracting the attention of any walkers. But he could tell, when she had to hold back a scream, whenever she started thrashing against his thrusts.

The thrashing only made him quicken and deepen his thrusts, til he eventually came inside her, resulting the height of sexual climax before pulling out. Since they couldn't lay outside, as it was getting dark, he picks her up and carries her to the cabin. He lays her down, on his bed, before tending to Tabitha and going back for his and Morgan's wooden staffs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Eastman had made breakfast, and Morgan presents herself at the table in one of his t-shirts. Just looking at her, in nothing but a large t-shirt, made his dick hard and visable through his boxers.

Eastman: I don't know how sore you are, but a good morning fuck, sure sounds appealing right now.

He says, as he sits down at the table. Morgan is sore, but not wanting to pass on any moment, of the new experience of sexual pleasure. She limps over to him, stradding his lap, and also penetrating her aching pussy. She gives a painful moan, before kissing his soft lips, and taking in a big whiff of his rugged afershave.

Morgan: Damn, you smell so good.

Surprisingly, he picks her up by her ass, and lays her on top of the dining room table. He starts off, thrusting faster and deeper, hitting the right spot and making her moan loudly each time. Even after they climax, he milks his cock inside her, before pulling out and sitting back down to rest. Morgan, on the other hand, was too sore and tired to move.

Eastman: Damn, Morgan. I didn't think I had the stamina.

Morgan: How old are you?

Eastman: 42, but with you, I feel fifteen years younger. I guess it's the aikido keeping me in good shape.

Morgan: I'm not complaining.

That night, they are at the dinner table, and having a conversation. It has been another long day of aikido training, gardening and showing her how to make cheese.

Morgan: So, why you have a cell in your cabin?

Eastman: I built this cabin with my late wife and a while before our daughter was born. It didn't have a cell back then. That was just the other side of the living room. Im my job, I interviewed over 825 people, convicted of awful things. Stuff from the darkest pat of the human soul.

Before Eastman continues, he takes a sip of water from his glass.

Eastman: I was evaluating a man. Despite doing some truly unspeakable acts, he was up for parole. And he was the most likable people I had ever met. He said all the right things, he went to therapy. He wrote letters to the prison board to start a program to grow flowers for the waiting rooms in state hospitals and rest homes.

Morgan: Then what?

Eastman: I saw right through him. I saw that he was a true psychopath, that he knew how to play people, exactly how to play people.

Morgan: So, did he get paroled?

Eastman: While interviewing him, there was this moment, I can't even remember the exchange. But right then I knew, that he knew what I knew, exactly what he was. When he stood up, he smiled, and just cracked me across the face. His fist felt like a rock. Then he was on top of me, I saw his face, and the evil in his eyes.

Morgan: So, he got away?

Eastman: He was gonna kill me, right then and there, because he knew I would make sure he would never get out again. I was being choked from a pinned position. It was a good thing, I had taken aikido lessons, cause it saved my life. And I got to make sure he never got out again. Well, I got to try.

Morgan: So, he escaped?

Eastman: Well, he broke out, but not to escape. He went to my home and murdered my wife, my daughter and my son. Afterwards, he walked down the street, to turn himself in at the police station. Covered in their blood, he surrendered. He said, the only reason he broke out, was to destroy my life.

Morgan felt bad for him. She wanted to hold and comfort him in his loss. This was a first, he opened up something personal about his life, to learn that his family was murdered. She wonders, how he must of felt that day, when he learned about all this. She felt tears in her eyes as he continued.

Eastman: A year passed and he was still working those plots. I built that cell with the full intention, to bringing that man here, putting him behind those bars and watching him starve to death.

Morgan: And did you?

Eastman wanted to tell her the truth, but the moment wasn't right, so he told her something else.

Eastman: I have come to believe that all life is precious.

Morgan: Even for a man like that? Who did that to you? To your family?

Eastman: I have come to believe that all life is precious. That's why we're having oatmeal burgers.

Morgan looks at him in disbelief, but knows that deep down, knows there's more to the story. She takes a bite of her food before continuing.

Morgan: You're good at it. Redirecting, I mean.

Four months later, during the afternoon, Morgan finds Eastman looking over a map. He looks to be planning a trip.

Eastman: We need more gear. And I'm thinking we could try for the islands off the coast. I think people could have gone there. At the very least, we could see the beach.

Morgan: That would be nice.

She was sitting down, in the living room, rubbing her tummy and feeling a little nuaseated. Eastman could tell that something was wrong.

Eastman: What is it? Are you okay?

Morgan: Nothing to serious. Just feeling sick to my stomach and kinda tired.

Morgan said, as she stood up, revealing that she had a small belly bump.

Morgan: Ever thought, that you were gonna be a dad again?

Eastman: This is why we need a safer place. A place where you can have our baby and we can be a family.

Morgan: Well, I had this bad dream, that you were protecting me from a walker, and you got bit and eventually died. I woke up and cried.

She walks up to Eastman, who lets her sit on his lap, and she kisses him. She looks back at him, stroking his lips, and staring into his eyes.

Eastman: Let's hope nothing happens to either of us. We both, lost so much, as it is.

Morgan: You're right. Honestly, I'll be lost without you.

Eastman: Then I should be honest with you. Remember the man, that killed my family, and built the cell for him?

Morgan: Yes, why?

Eastman: I wasn't being completely honest with you. I really locked him up and starved him to death. Took him 47 days to die, but after that, I vowed to never kill anything again.

Morgan: That doesn't change how I feel about you. The man did hurt your family and you got revenge. And you're a different man, now.

Eastman: I was gonna turn myself in, but that's when I found out, that the world has ended. Then I was like, what's the point? Ever since then, I've been surviving out here, on my own.

Morgan: Then we will continue to do so. Surviving, I mean.

Then he kisses her again. They eventually found their destination. Well, sort of. It took them a few days, but they managed to get to the beach, and live in a beach house and near the ocean. And they both welcomed a baby girl and named her after his goat, Tabitha.

The End...

Note: Yeah, I like the happy ending better, cause I cried when Eastman died on the show.


End file.
